Lucy
Personality: Lucy is a proud, cleaver and quick-minded young women, with a sharp tongue that is no stranger to the direct approach. A strong, proud and fearless women, Lucy tends to speak her mind as she sees fit, and doesn't really care who it is she is speaking to. Standing by her beliefs and morals, this confident clan head is far more then just a pretty face. Her intellect and prowess, as well as her skills, combined with her dominant demeanor, are enough to make even the most confident of foes feel uneasy. Even those who know her best, tend to become overwhelmed with how she can be at times. Though despite the push and shove that comes with being acquainted with Lucy, her motives and words are never without reason or right mind. For those who work with her, it is a rare sight that they regret any of her suggestions on matters, as they tend to work out. Though there is a darker side to this powerful women. Though a very controlled women, Lucy does have a terrifying temper. One that is gauged at three different levels. The first is the passive aggravation and protest, which tends to come out in the form of unsettling smiles and expressions of warning and threats. This is commonly seen when dealing with those who Lucy is normally on god terms with. The next stage is frustration and bits of anger. Lucy will generally get more defensive and sharp during this level. Though she'll still remain a bit proper, Lucy will be far more on the offensive then she would in her earlier state of anger. This is usually a point where people tend to stop at, for if they hit a button and cause the explosive part of her tempter to emerge, then blood tends to be spilled. Lucy's explosive anger is something that is said to make demons themselves quiver in fright. Though very few have seen in and lived to tell the tale, it is generally because they are not the ones who it is centered on, as their luck prove to spare their lives. With the serious and scary sides of her put on hold, there is plenty more to this individual that helps to define her character. The easiest is her sense of humor. Everyone has a silly, juvenile side to them, and Lucy is no different. Laughing, smiling and keeping those around her happy and smiling is something that she strives for. She aims to please and that is just how she is, even if it comes down to acting like a child to do so. You laugh, you live. Another huge trait to her, is the motherly desire that she has. Despite her choices in life, it is well known that her greatest desire is to one day be a mother, and being so, she often ends up playing said role. Often being called, "The Mom of Many", Lucy tends to look after, baby, and take care of everyone within her care and clan. An exhausting job, but one she wouldn't change for the world. Though others would agree that despite her behavior is beneficial, her insane amount of maternal instincts and desires can be a huge weakness as well, leaving her open and vulnerable Aside from how she acts normally, Lucy's personality changes a bit when she is on the battlefield. While in combat, she's can be cruel, cynical, and even down right ruthless. Without hesitation, she will strike down a foe without a shred of remorse, or even play around a bit, before crushing them. This however is not an ever flowing constant for her, mostly only coming out when she is up against a foe who is considered an equal match for her in terms of skill. It's the satisfaction of the chills she gets from the combat between masterful warriors that brings this animalistic behavior out of her. Upon fighting with comrades or on a war front, she comes across as more of a solemn leader, then a bloodthirsty killer, despite her foes. Regardless of the conditions of the battle though, Lucy always makes sure to maintain her wits, never permitting her guard to lower or skills to get sloppy. In the most serious of battles, she will even center herself and even mentally sever her emotions for however long she sees fit to. It is during these periods of time that she becomes, "As cold and emotionless as steel itself..." Background: Lucy was born in the snow covered country of Tetsu no Kuni. Her clan, the only one of it's kind within the land, the Metarumasutā, was one of both shinobi and samurai and being so, Lucy, would learn the teachings of both. The years to come would be filled with training and hard work. To learn the ways of the sword, of honor and at the same time, the ways of being shadow, of being a shinobi. Lucy, like many other Metarumasutā, would live in both sides of the spectrum and they would do so without being clouded by their abilites,, but instead, enlightened. Knowing the strengths and weaknesses of both worlds. However, to truly see through the illusions of shinobi and understand them fully, Lucy knew that she would not be able to do so in Tetsu no Kuni. She knew that the safe walls of political neutrality would not be the proper place to temper her steel. No, she had to venture into the ninja world, if she were to truly be both shinobi and samurai. Being so, when Lucy was of age to, a group of Metarumasutā and herself traveled to the great nations. The village in question, Kirigakure, one of the bloodiest and brutal villages in history. During her years as a shinobi, Lucy excelled. She quickly worked her way through the academy, graduating to genin earlier than some of her classmates and her progression didn't stop there. As a daughter of the Metarumasutā Head and ambassador of Tetsu no Kuni, Lucy had a standard to meet. She had to be prepared for the day in which she would have to take her fathers place, and to keep her country strong and prepared for possible threats from the shinobi. At this point in time though, Lucy was a shinobi. She was a part fo the very thing she had to perhaps defend her country from. Being so, she could not just train as a shinobi. Being so, when she could, Lucy and her father would travel back to the Land of Iron, to keep in touch with her roots and of the way of the samurai. She would come to master both and make both styles her own, as many had before her. After all, there was no better candidate, then a Metarumasutā. With the coming years, Lucy would continue to live in Kirigakure, with trips back and forth from Tetsu no Kuni. Her career as a shinobi picked up as she climbed through the ranks. By going on missions and working with other shinobi, she learned what being a shinobi was all about. With her abilities and knowledge, she became a force that could lead the Metarumasutā and represent and honor her country. With the passing of her father, such responsibilities would fall upon her shoulders and she would stand tall and never falter under the weight of it, of all of those who looked to her for for strength and guidance. She would then be the ambassador of Tetsu no Kuni. Abilities: Kekkei Genkai: Suchīrurirīsu - Steel Release It is of no great secret that Lucy is a powerful user of the Steel Element. She has steel alterations to just about all of her techniques, as well as her signature technique, Hagane Kawa, or Steel Skin technique, of which she is the strongest know user of. Along side of that is her Buki ni Karada - Body to Weapon Technique, in which she can turn her body into a weapon itself. This combination allows for a powerful offense and defense in battle, especially at close range to hand to hand combat. With such a potent understanding of her clan, skills and elemental mastery, Lucy has unlocked the advance elemental affinity of liquid metal as well. Using the Yōyū Ekitai Kinzoku - Molten Liquid Metal Technique, Lucy can create liquid metal that is hot enough to put the Lava Release to shame. With this skill, she has created a number of techniques that have made her a force to be reckoned with. Elemental Mastery & Chakra Control: Mastering all aspects of her elemental affinities, there is little to nothing that Lucy has not explored with her ninjutsu within the Doton, Katon and Kōton fields. She has even unlocked the advance elemental affinity of liquid metal within her own clan. A skill that she is still the only one capable of. With such a mastery of her jutsu, it is no surprise that she has perfect chakra control, even in the heart of battle. Lucy can even perform a multitude of jutsu at a single time, without disrupting her chakra flow, allowing for perform manifestation of her techniques, without wasting chakra or causing rebounds of the techniques, unless of course she runs out of chakra. Chakra Reserves: Lucy was gifted with a fairly large chakra reserve. She is by no means a bijuu in terms of chakra, but she can perform various high ranking techniques with little worry about her ability to last in battle. With her perfect chakra control and elemental mastery, she makes sure that she uses her chakra wisely and leaves no room for error, which permits her to last even longer against those who have weaker mastery of their chakra. These aspects are especially promising for her, as many of her more powerful techniques can be draining and costly. Due to this, she often wishes she had even more chakra than she already possesses. Body, Taijutsu and Nintaijustu: Lucy's skills don't just peak at ninjutsu. In fact, her more dangerous techniques, aside from her liquid metal, come from her nintaijutsu skills. With a body trained to it's peek physical prowess, Lucy can hold her own with other taijutsu masters, mastering various forms of martial arts and fighting styles, along with weaponry and meditation. Combined with her kekkei genkai and other ninjutsu, Lucy has created various nintaijutsu that, combined with her taijutsu skills and speed, can lead to speedy ends to fights. More often or not, these results usually lean more towards death or serious injury, which is why she can be such a potent threat in battle. Whether it be from a far with ninjutsu, or close up with nintai and tai jutsu, it is no lie that Lucy is a force to be weary of on the battle field. Not only are her attacks devastatingly dangerous, but her training has also provided her with an even greater level of endurance and strength. Though her speed is a bit restricted while using her steel skin technique, she is still able to keep up with the pace of battle. Forging and Jewelry : Through the years, the Metarumasutā clan have been expects with crafting and molding metal for weapons and jewelry, and Lucy is no different. She is able to craft just about anything that involves metal, and can even imbue it with mystical properties. The more famous items she creates are the Shishidos, which are elemental jewelry that protect the wearers from the element of that piece of jewelry. Lucy, being the creator, possesses one of these rings, with is the ring of Katon, which she has infused into her body. The others she keeps sealed away, until she finds others to bare them. Aside from the Shishido, Lucy also wears two different earrings called the Unmei-shisen. These earrings are bound to her, just like the shishido bind to their wearers. The right earring dispels all levels of genjustu and the left one dispels all foreign fuinjutsu from her. She is also capable of creating various other constructions, of which details are a bit limited of. Summoning: Lucy recently has extended her knowledge to that of summoning. However, she does not use the form of Kuchiyose that is common among ninja. No, instead, Lucy summons metal and stone golems in which she creates with her ninjutsu and forge. She is able to summon and army of these animated creatures, of which rest underground, waiting for their master's call. These golems, both stone and steel, can repair themselves with chakra, allowing them to be rather dangerous little toys. Additional Information: M.A.R.D. - Military Advancement & Research Division The Military Advancement & Research Division is in charge of creating and supplying new weapons and tactics to advance the effectiveness of warfare in the Land of Iron. Being the leader of military suppliment, Lucy has been making attempts to further the development of weapons and technology. With the use of steam and gunpowder, she has managed to take those of the land beyond just swords and ninjutsu. She has already begun the mass production of various fire arms, such as muskets and even steam powered, steel monstrosities. She has also advanced the means of ninja weaponry as well, creating various chakra weapons. Examples of this are various styles of pistols, cannons, explosives, ect. Category:Female